I'll Always Be There For You
by Phoenix Blaire4869
Summary: A HaruTaka one-shot story. A side story in Yuukei Yesterday Arc (in the manga) or the Headphone Actor episode (in the anime)


Just sometime after the cultural festival, winterbreak come and go. Every student came weeks before the after December. While everyone is so busy talking about their vacation, just inside the science laboratory, Takane was inside, dozing off as she waits for the others to come. Her school life was not that simple as everyone, their class has two student, both have disorder in their lifestyle, and a teacher which is much more of a slacker.

" Good morning Ta-", it was Haruka who just arrived. He stopped his greeting when he saw his classmate napping while waiting, so he silently closed the door and went to his seat which is just beside Takane. When Haruka put out his sketch pad, he realise that when Takane is sleeping, she show her peaceful face. Interested, he kept staring on her face," I wonder what is she dreaming right now?", he asked himself while smilng at nothing. Then the school bell rang across the hallway, signaling that classes are about to start. With a loud sound like that, woke up Takane. And she did, as she rose up to her seat, Takane caught Haruka's eyes which made the two froze.

Unable to speak, Takane can't help but to blush hard. Crimson red filled her cheeks, " Um... Takane, are you alright? Your face is all red. ", Haruka innocently asked, sttutering, shaking and don't know what to say next, so she smack him in face, and with a loud shout, " WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ?!," the door suddenly opened, making them stopped for a while." Ahh~... Y'know your voice is echoing through the hallway, Takane.", Tateyama-sensei said in annoyance, " Sorry, sensei "

It's been hours since classes started but in Tateyama's class, Takane and Haruka only do self-study. Takane felt boredom and there's nothing to do but to read books,_ Gah! I hate this!, _she said to herself, then she looked at Haruka who is alwalys sketching. _At least notice me for a while, you've drawing ever since we met..._

**_***FLASHBACK***_**

**TAKANE**

Summer barely ended and it's time for us to go to school. Still I wear my white headphones when I go to school, I just don't want to hear anything around me because it's annoying. And because of my disorder, right now I'm really annoyed and tired, very... tired. I went to the bulletin board to see my class for this year, it was strange for me that my name isn't anywhere on each classes... but I did saw my name on the board, but when I went to my designated classrooom, I only saw a pale looking male sitting besides a empty seat in the middle of the room, I went outside the room, " _Is this really my classroom for this year?! No! This must be a mistake, right? ", _I said to myself and I let out a big exhale with myself confused at the moment.

I resumed to inside the room, " Is everything alright? ", the boy asked me , " Oh, me? No, everthing's fine actually.", I replied," If you're wondering about this class section, this only for the students who have a disorder.", he explained, " Oh, is that so ?", so there's a school program that there will be a class for the students with disorders, this might not be a bad school afterall. " Um... Is this seat taken? ", I asked but suddenly felt my heart skipped for a bit when I see his innocent face looking at me, " That seat? I think no one has seated there yet.", he answered. I sat in my new seat with my new classmate, as put headphones again," Um... My name is Konosuke Haruka, nice to meet you.", I shocked to see him smiling so innocent and even made my face heated up just a little," Enemoto Takane, nice to meet you too.",I pouted.

*****PRESENT*****

After staring at him for a minute, Haruka caught her staring at him, " Takane, is there something on my face?", he asked. Takane blushed, she stood up," Huh... No... Nothing... Wait... What are we talking about again?", she completely forgot what she was saying or talking about.

*****LUNCH BREAK*****

_'Dang it! I blew it up again. He's probably making fun out of me because of what happened earlier.'_ she said to herself as she walking back to the classroom from the cafeteria, embarassed of what happened, she decided to eat her lunch at the school roof top just this one time. " Why does everything has to go bad when I'm looking or even talkng to him? He's just a normal person like everyone else, so why bother to be embaressed in front of him. **GAH! **THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!"

Takane headed back to her classroom to attend the remaining classes for them until, she bumped into a female first-year student," Are you alright?", asked the girl," Geez, next time watch where you're-... Ah-le, Ayano-chan", Tateyama Ayano, the daughter of Tateyama Kenjirou. They had a little conversation went they was back to their rooms, " So did you told him about it? ", Ayano asked

"About what?"

" What could it be, your confession to Haruka-senpai"

Takane burst her embarassment to Ayano, " W-W-What?! There's no way that I like him!", she still refuse to admit that she really does like Haruka that much. " It's okay, it takes time to tell him you know.", Ayano giggled ," I told you, we're nothing like that!", Takane insisted. " Well, classes are about to start. Nice to talk to you Takane, I'll see you around!", Ayano ran off to her classroom leaving Takane in the middle of the hallway.

Still, that conversation keeps echoing in Takane's head while she's reading her text book,' _There's no way that I like him. But if it's true, then why can't I feel it?!',_ with these confusion in her mind, Haruka on the other hand was looking at Takane when she is in deep thought earlier, he became worried for her.

Classes were over, everyone bid their good-bies to their fellow classmates. As for the the two, they were arranging their thing before they go, " Takane, can I talk to you for a minute?", Haruka boldly asked, her heart started racing like it wanted to go out of her body,'_W-Why am I feeling this way? Should I be scared. Nervous. Oh hell no! Somebody please tell what's going on with me?!' _" What is it Haruka, is there something wrong?", she asked him casually. Her hands gripped tighter, she could hear the beating of her heart loudly. " I don't know what's going on with you nor why are you acting so abnormal lately. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you to help you with all my might. I promise!", seeing Haruka's expression of encouragement made Takane's problems lightened a just a bit. ' _He must've seen me thinking too deep earlier.' _, Takane replied with a joyous smile on her face. " Shall we go now? It's getting late.", Takane said ang Haruka nodded.

"Hey Haruka..."

"Hmm... What is it Takane?"

"Will we always be together?"

Haruka nodded," Yeah, we will always be together!", with a loud shout he said those words. " And there's nothing that can make us seperate, forever", he added and smiled at Takane. In return, her cheek turned rosy red in her embarrassment," Shut up. But, thanks".

* * *

_Ene._

_Ene?_

_Ene!_

"Huh?", she snapped while she gazing the the infinite sky. " You're awfully quiet today, what's up?", asked by a boy who wears a red jacket, even though it's very hot outside. " It's because you asked about my past!", she pouted." Ah~ A lover's quarrel.", said the golden-haired boy, "Always asking Ene-chan weird things.", the orange haired said arrogantly. And so the other started as well to argue about that simple thing.

_Yeah.. It's not the right time to talk about it yet. And even if I did who knows, if they'd believe such bizarre story. So for now, if these happiness- filled dats could just continue like this for a little longer..._

* * *

**That's about it everyone... If you're wondering, the last part of this story was taken from the actual story of _Kagerou Days. _I just love it how the actual Yuukei Yesterday ended with a bit twist in it. This story is just what I came up of what happened in their remaining days as Takane and Haruka in this world.**

**If you have anything to say about this story, please review this one-shot story. It will really help me to correct my wrongs...**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


End file.
